


Solace

by BlackInkedObsession



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (As Always) Evil Kate, Blood, Chris wants to protect Isaac, Comfort, Fear, Flashbacks, Guns, Held at Gunpoint, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Soon to Be Kidnapping, Tears, Wolfsbane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInkedObsession/pseuds/BlackInkedObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's back and Derek isn't the only person she has planned for revenge. Chris hasn't been keeping up with the family code, and Kate doesn't like it. Will Isaac get caught in the crossfires?</p><p>"Isaac was tied to a chair, the chains, undoubtedly laced with wolfsbane. Blood ran down his face. It was red, so at least the wolfsbane hadn’t gotten into his system, yet. Chris could read the panic in his eyes. Isaac was terrified. Chris was too, he was just better at hiding it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Blood Shed

_“You’ve got enemies? Good. That means you actually stood up for something in your life.”_ – Eminem

 

 

“Hello, brother.” The sound of a shotgun being cocked sounded behind Chris. Turning, he pulled out his own gun. He was expecting to find a gun trained at him, instead the barrel of the shotgun was pointed at Isaac. “Good to see you,” Kate smiled as if this was just a friendly run in. In her eyes, it probably was.

 

Isaac was tied to a chair, the chains, undoubtedly laced with wolfsbane. Blood ran down his face. It was red, so at least the wolfsbane hadn’t gotten into his system, yet. Chris could read the panic in his eyes. Isaac was terrified. Chris was too, he was just better at hiding it.

 

Kate stood next to Isaac, barrel pressed against his temple. A small giggle escaped her lips as looked straight at Chris as if he should know what so funny. “Come on, Chris. Is that anyway to say hello to sister?”

 

He didn’t lower his gun, but took a slight step forward. Chris needed to be careful. One wrong move could set Kate off, and Chris wasn’t going to let Isaac be a victim of her wrath. “Our family tends to not follow the normal standards.”

 

She laughed, “That’s for sure.” Looking down at Isaac, Kate nudged him with the gun. “I found this one in your house, Chris.” She spoke as if she were on hunt, as if she did this every day. As if she’d never died.

 

Her eyes full of mischief when she looked back at Chris. “Wanna take him together?”

 

He gave her a slight smile. Not knowing if she was playing a game or really was trying to get back to how things were before. “Well, seeing as it’s my house he broke into; I think I should be the one to _take care of him.”_ Chris glanced to Isaac, gauging the kid’s response. Hope had seeped into his eyes, but he was still panicked, worried if Kate would buy it.

 

Chris’s attention was drawn back to Kate as she laughed. “I knew it.” She lowered the gun and stepped away from Isaac. The laughter continued as she moved towards Chris. His gun was still aimed at her. “I knew it. I just had to make sure.” She stopped a few feet away from him. “You’ve gone soft. You’re seeing this kid as a stray not a wild animal.” Her eyes held understanding in them, but Chris knew better. “You think you can take him in and teach him to be a _good boy._ ”

 

She turned to Isaac as she spoke, “Did you hear that? He thinks he can tame you.” She was standing in front of him now, though her gun was pointed at the floor. Kate bent down to look Isaac in the eye, “But we both know, someone already tried, you can’t be tamed.” Straightening up, Kate brought the gun up–

 

_BANG!_

 

Isaac had closed his eyes, expecting pain, but nothing came. Opening his eyes, Isaac saw Kate standing before him, blood dripping from her center. A look of utter shock on her face.

 

She turned around, only to be met by another gunshot. Then another and another. She could barely get the words out as she stared daggers at his, “How could you? I’m your own flesh and blood!” Kate turned and ran out the back door.

 

Chris chased after her, sending off shots as he followed her. He stopped in the doorway. He let off a few more before her figure disappeared into the woods.

 

After making sure she wasn’t coming back anytime soon, Chris went back to Isaac.

 

“Is she gone?”

 

Chris paused, setting his weapon down on the table. “For now,” he stated. He crouched in front of Isaac and began removing chains. “She’ll need to heal herself before she can stand a chance to come back again.”

 

When the final chain dropped, Isaac flung himself at Chris. Clinging to him, Isaac buried his face in the man’s neck as he cried. He hadn’t been that terrified of dying since his dad. Isaac had felt weak, completely powerless, things that only his dad had ever made him truly feel.

 

Kate’s blood mixed with Isaac’s tears as the teen sobbed. Unsure, Chris slowly wrapped his arms around the beta. When Isaac didn’t pull away, Chris pulled him tightly against him. “It’s okay,” he soothed. “She’s gone. You’re okay.”


	2. If Somebody Hurts You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of bittersweet solace.

_"And if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight. But my hands been broken, one too many times." -_ Tom Odell,  _Another Love_

 

Isaac had fallen asleep in Chris's arms. Chris had moved them to the couch an hour before that.

 

Chris watched the beta sleep quietly. He seemed almost peaceful, except for his tear-stained cheeks. Chris ran his hand up and down Isaac's back.

 

He had thought Kate was dead. Then there were the shell casings Derek had found when the twins had been attacked. Chris had thought he was going crazy when he saw Kate's shotgun casings. Then again, he should have guessed that in Beacon Hills, anything is possible.

 

 _But why did she have to come here. And after Isaac._  Chris knew that the "tough-guy" Isaac became after the bite was the wolf part of him having control. Every now and then the act would come back but it was really just to hide the scared, little boy inside.

 

Isaac had been through so much pain before here became a werewolf. Chris wished his family had left him alone when they went after Derek's pack, but they didn't.

 

Chris was drawn away from his thoughts to the werewolf on his chest. Isaac was whimpering, clutching his shirt.

 

 _A nightmare,_ Chris thought. Of Kate or Isaac's father was the question.

 

"Isaac," Chris breathed. When Isaac didn't respond to him, Chris lightly shook him, "Isaac."

 

Isaac awoke with a start. Forgetting where he was, thinking it was the freezer, Isaac shouted, "Please, let me out!"

 

"Isaac! You're safe."

 

It was then, Isaac realized, not only was he lying on top of Chris on the couch, but that his claws and fangs were out. Eyes most likely glowing, claws inches away from digging into Chris' chest, Isaac pulled away. His claws and fangs retracting as he moved to get off. "I'm sorry-" Isaac began.

 

He was cut off when Chris pulled him back down, arms wrapped around him. "It's alright," Chris whispered. "You're safe."

 

"B-But I could have killed you," Isaac mumbled into Chris' chest.

 

"But you didn't."

 

Isaac let himself relax into the embrace. He had expected yelling, shouting, even punishment... But instead Chris was giving him comfort.

 

Isaac fell back asleep, not waking 'til morning. Chris stayed awake, listening for any sign of Kate returning.


	3. Leaving

_"There shouldn't be a good in goodbye."_ \- Jason Walker,  _Shouldn't Be a Good In Goodbye_

 

 "Are you really leaving?" Scott watched as Chris loaded the last few bags into the van.

"Yeah," Isaac whispered. Looking up, he quickly added, "I can stay if you need-"

"No, it's fine, Isaac. I'm just gonna miss you is all."

 Isaac gave Scott a questioning look. "Really?"

"Yeah, we're pack-" Scott was cut off as Isaac threw his arms around Scott's neck. Isaac knew Scott was caring but he never thought Scott would actually miss him if he left. "Hey, it's okay, Isaac. You don't have to cry."

Isaac felt touched a hand to his cheek. Finding tears, Isaac quickly wiped them away. "Sorry."

"Isaac," Chris called, drawing the attention of both wolves. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Isaac stood.

Scott followed him to the car. "Make sure you stop by for Christmas. It would make my mom really happy to see then."

"Sure." Isaac climbed into the passenger side. "I'll see you then." Isaac had no idea if he would be back, but it would be nice.

Chris slammed the door closed. Starting the engine, Chris pulled out of the driveway. Isaac watched Scott in the rear-view mirror until he disappeared from sight.

Isaac slumped in seat, head lying against the window. Chris glanced over at Isaac. "It's okay if you want to stay."

"No!" Isaac replied hastily. "It's just... I'm gonna miss them." Isaac did want to stay but only if Chris was, too. Isaac didn't understand this pull he had towards the older man, but he didn't want to be anywhere without him near by. He was afraid that if he said he wanted to stay that Chris would leave without him.

"Well, then maybe we will just have to come back for Christmas."


	4. Night At the Motel

They had left Beacon Hills early in the morning. Now, the night was fast approaching. Chris scanned the woods on either side of the road as they drove past.  _I could have sworn there was motel somewhere around here._  They were in northern California. Since they had made great time, Chris thought they might as well rest in an actual room for the night. Who knew when they would get another chance.

Isaac had fallen asleep a few miles back. He had curled-up on the seat and was out as soon as his head it the seat. Now, his head was resting on Chris's leg. Chris didn't see the point in waking the kid.

Another mile and the dim lights of Sanders Motel came into view.  _Finally,_ Chris sighed. He parked the van. Chris slipped his leg from under Isaac's head. The kid didn't make any acknowledgment of the movement except for a slight mumble that Chris couldn't make out. _  
_

Chris got them a room for the night. When Chris returned to the van, Isaac was awake and stretching. "Where are we," he asked around a yawn. 

"Northern California, not far from Oregon. I figured we stop for the night," Chris replied, pulling out two duffel bags. Isaac took his bag from Chris and followed the man to their room. "It's hunting season and this was all they had left." Chris flipped the lights on.

Deep red carpet stretched from wall to wall. Wood panels ran the length of the room. There was a small bathroom, fridge, table, two chairs, and one bed.

Chris had expected the boy to question there being only one bed. Isaac must have been tired. Because he just kicked off his shoes and climbed under the covers. After the door and windows, Chris followed Isaac's example and went to bed, too.


End file.
